


Circus Aphrodite

by lovelymars908



Series: Circus Aphrodite [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Futanari, Gratuitous Smut, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymars908/pseuds/lovelymars908
Summary: What's under this Big Top you might ask? Come on in and see what Circus Aphrodite has to offer! Here, you will find alluring circus clowns who are all cast by lovely Homeworld Gems, in particular, the huge and fearsome Quartz soldiers of most, if not all variations ranging from the wild Amethyst to the dominating Agate. These tall, strong rock "women" are donned in the scantily-clad clown costumes and they are ready to give you more fun than you ever dream of. These Quartz soldiers have the hardest members than any man and they want to satisfy plenty more than just plain old laughs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be my first series in writing Steven Universe fan erotica. As such, it will be a series of separate flash fiction pieces, stories with less than a hundred words. Enjoy.

Lisa waited patiently on the bed where she was waiting for the ‘entertainer’ Quartz to come and do their thing for her. A blue-skinned "woman" stepped through the door. She was finely muscular, and she was huge in height, well over seven feet. Judging from her voice from outside, it was an Agate talking with the human supervisors before stepping in. 

Lisa glanced at her again, she was beginning to think coming here for her birthday was a mistake... Agates were the drill sergeants amongst the Quartz and were known to be "rougher" from the word of mouth. As for Holly Blue standing in front of her, she was more than ready to pleasure this human. Lisa was wearing a white tank top with her birthday number sprinkled in glitter and red shorts with navy stockings which made her look very adorable. Lisa saw that the rock woman was nearly nude with only wearing some scanty "clown costume" consisting of only suspenders with a collar and bowtie with blue polka dots connected by shorts.

Holly Blue pressed the girl on the bed, lifting up her top and touching her large breasts. The agate licked Lisa's nipples and pinching them. It took some time before Lisa registered her pleasure by her advances. She was getting hot, her nipples growing firm and her clitoris hardening. It was becoming too much that she moved fingers into her wet vagina.

*** 

Holly Blue pushed Lisa against the headboard and moved her hand over to her crotch area.

“You human girls want something like this? I can provide it better.”

Lisa's fingers touched a huge bulge growing out from the area where a human penis should be, her eyes widened as the penis was growing bigger by the second. Holly Blue was fully equipped with a realistic human manhood; its magnitude stuck to real proportions, but the length and girth were just truly extraordinary. Lisa moved her fingers on the penis and felt the thick erection pulsating.

The Agate moved in between the girl's legs, indicating what she was going to do next.

“Oh, you naughty rock…. I can already feel you inside me…”

Holly Blue stroked her tongue in Lisa’s mouth. Lisa could also feel her vagina expanding and her secretions spilled onto Holly’s member entering her. The girl moaned profusely, her saliva spilling out of her lips, her mind indulgent in the blissful pleasure of a rock alien's member. It even felt more wonderful when Holly Blue pushed at her crotch. Lisa moaned, grabbing onto her arms while feeling the rock’s pelvis thrusting. 

Wow. Her penis… so firm. So big, so thick.

Lisa absentmindedly rubbed her firm hands. Both she and Holly Blue were locked in the ‘hugging’ position. The rock pushed her cock inside faster, feeling her climax nearing. Holly lowered Lisa on the bed; she panted harder and harder as her penis slapped into the girl's vagina quickly and deeply. Lisa had her eyes shut, and moved her hands from her breasts to Holly's shoulders. 

Holly Blue fucked the girl faster and faster while pinning her down to the bed. She went so fast that Lisa made small strained screams, but the thought was drowned in too much pleasure to even worry. Holly pounded her cunt harder as her seminal climax was reaching its peak. 

They both grunted once Holly's rocky cum erupted into Lisa’s canal. The semen flooded while Lisa's vagina made contractions and Holly Bule pulled herself out of the vagina, her seminal magic dripping out of her. Holly Blue could tell that she wasn't done. Her penis was still stiff and dripping with cum. The Agate splashed her penis juice on Lisa who was dazed from the intercourse. She grinned while being showered.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi was ecstatic once she got into the Birthday Suite of Circus Aphrodite. She waited all year for her 27th birthday to come so she could celebrate it here for the joyous occasion. The place was filled with a myriad of moods in its atmosphere ranging from alluring to a high-pitched wildness and vibrancy. So far, Mimi saw many girls and women like her who were accompanied by a Quartz gem in scant clown-clothes walking into the private rooms for their alone time or just interacting amongst themselves. The brunette could barely contain her excitement while exploring the suite while experiencing the lovely sight of tall violet rock women and a hearing a few muffled moans from the rooms. Mimi could feel her round breasts hardened and herself wetting from below the waist. A large, healthy Amethyst approached her, already having a slight expression filled with ecstasy on her face. She wrapped her arm around the little human chick and led her to a small room.

****

Mimi threw herself on the bed, already feeling her juices coming out of her. The Amethyst grabbed Mimi’s legs and spread them to only see a juicy pink pearl glistening with lubricants. She slapped her large tongue on her vagina, which made the blonde groan. Amethyst wiped her tongue at the lips and clitoris reverently, eventually shifted into slobbering all over. Mimi moved her hips up and held onto the white long mane of hair. She was deeply entranced in the cunnilingus, her body was becoming hot all over, and her pussy beyond soaking wet. She was reaching her climax.

Mimi released a stream of lubricants as her clit hardened. Amethyst moved away from her vagina, wiping her mouth from the overflowing cunt. The blonde human was more than horny to get a healthy dose of experiencing a Gem-produced cock. 

“Getting soaked, are we? Why don't you feel what I'm hardening.” The Amethyst grabbed Mimi’s hand and brought it over to her bulge emerging from her nonexistent crotch and ‘constructed’ underwear.

Mimi sighed heavily in pleasure, licking her lips. The very touch of her hands meeting Amethyst’s stiffening penis created an electrifying sensation that traveled throughout her body. Her cunt started to spring out another stream and her nipples hardened through her tank top.

“Alright, you purple rock…. I'm going to return the favor!”

Mimi grabbed onto the penis, stroking it in all its hot glory; it throbbed and tensed between her fingers and palm. She licked her lips again and wiped her tongue on the smooth, firm head. So good, it tasted. Her tongue played with it, feeling some pre-cum erupting out of the urethra. 

The Amethyst pressed Mimi’s head, giving her mouth more cock. While doing the fellatio, Mimi moved her fingers to her soaked pussy and fingered herself. Mini had nothing but one and a half inch of alien cock in her mouth. She could barely breathe, however, her body quivered. The rock moved her hips gently, penetrating the girl’s mouth deeper over time. Mimi grunted grasped in pleasure. It made her go insane once she realized she was only doing a half-ass blowjob because her mouth could only contain 2 or 3 inches of cock. She moved her hand to her penis to hold it steadily. She then started gorging on the whole thing in a deep-throating. Mimi moved away from the Amethyst while she held up her penis while it exploded with cum.

***

Mimi was on top the rock soldier whose penis was still fully straightened and stiff, throbbing in anticipation of the penetration. Mimi’s cunt was still very much wet and soaked. She rubbed the cock’s head before pressing herself. The penetration was harder than the girl would expect, but she was having sex with a huge soldier after all. She felt Amethyst’s huge head slipping inside her slowly, stretching her lips while doing so. The woman cried in pleasure and her pussy was filled. The Amethyst picked her up and moved her hips simultaneously. The intercourse went off smoothly and gently as possible. Mimi was exasperated with her huge cock pounding her insides. 

She felt a bulge going in deeply that almost felt like it was going to pierce her cervix…. 

Amethyst moved up and brought Mimi onto the bed and flipped her over. She pushed her penis faster and faster inside while the human woman screamed in ecstasy. With her huge hands, st grabbed Mimi’s two breasts, squeezing them hard. Mimi touched her hands. The sounds of penis and vagina in reunion were sonorous, indicating the huge feeling from it.

The Amethyst moved her hands on Mimi’s hips, pushing up against her while going faster to achieve climax. Mimi grunted once Amethyst released her cum, her penis pumping out like a small volcano. Mimi could feel the contractions coming on while she felt her insides and her face warm up like hot fire. Even though she was having sex with a hard-light hologram ‘woman’, the ejaculation felt extremely real.

The two laid on the bed with Mimi snuggled up against Amethyst. The latter rubbed her cum-laden penis against Mimi’s bottom, wanting more. The girl could feel the penis quivering, wanting to get into her butt. But she had better judgment since Amethyst had a monster-size cock and it would be disastrous to even think about. 

“You really go in there?”

“I shouldn’t?”

“Mm, you’re gonna break me if you…”

The Amethyst giggled and pressed her cock on Mimi’s butthole. Mimi gulped.

Surprisingly enough, Amethyst penetrated her head inside her butt and she stroked vigorously to get more semen out. Mimi felt a huge stream of semen filling up her anus like a small river.

“Okay, this isn’t so bad.”

“Of course…. Now let’s relax…”


	3. Chapter 3

Edna slowly opened her eyes, her body aching and limp from being a hard surface for however long. She was sitting on a bed in a colorful room with dark purple walls and rainbow lighting. Checking her bearings, she wore nothing more than a white, transparent tank top denoting her current age and a thin bikini. 

“Hey! What kind of sick joke is this? Hello?”

Then she heard laughter. “I think the birthday girl wants her cake….”

Edna turned around to see who spoke. No one was there. “Hey! Are you the one who… OH!”

A huge ‘woman’ with light pink skin and a thick, curly mane of pink hair was lingering at an open door. She was wearing a clown costume that was no less skimpy than what Edna was wearing at the moment. She had no breasts other than a featureless bust; she wore a clown tie and suspenders connected by a Speedo-like pair. Well, that what she thought because in her crotch area was nothing but a huge manhood that swayed between her legs shamelessly. 

A Rose Quartz. She was more than just horny enough to pound into this human prey. She grabbed the girl by the hair and forced her on her knees, while Edna could do nothing under the Gem’s vice grip. The rock’s penis began to stiffen right at the girl’s face, watching it grow into a massive yet still believable size, throbbing and quivering.

“There’s no way I can take that in--”

Rose shoved her cock into her mouth so fast that Edna couldn’t breathe for a moment or even process it. She moved away, coughing for a second to catch her breath. Seeing that had proof in her statement that she was too small for this thick rock.

“Come on. Finish what you started…”

Edna had no choice but to play along. The sooner I do this, the better. “Hope I can finish… because you’re literally a mouthful, Rosy.”

The girl started on the oral sex, sucking on the eight-inch cock. As much as she hated to admit it, the quartz tasted good and tasted delicious in her mouth. No matter how much she denied it, Edna wanted that thick member inside her cunt now. Go along with it. Edna moved her fingers over her pussy, already becoming wet, slowly but surely. Oh how she wanted that that penetration so badly. The girl gorged on the penis like a large lollipop, barely sucking in a fourth of its size. She alternated between sucking and licking the whole thing. The Rose Quartz cooed while watching this cute little human foundling with her member. She held onto Edna’s head and thrusted herself into her mouth faster, waiting for the cum to build up and to stream out. The birthday girl held onto the rock’s balls and felt the light-induced fluids flooding her mouth. She pulled away and all the cum came oozing from her lips.

 

****

It wasn’t long until the Rose Quartz pinned the tiny woman to the bed with her penis freshly erected again, excited to go inside that bitch. She spread her legs to see the wetness showing through her thin bikini. Seeing that wetness setting in made Rose’s penis jump. She moved her hard member on Edna’s vagina and prodded gently at the opening. Edna moaned quietly as the hardened manhood rubbing against her underwear. The bikini was removed and her quivering lips to her insides were glistening with so many lubricants. Rose prodded her hard cock, slowly breaking through the lips. Looking at it Edna almost cringed, realizing the very girth of this rock’s penis. She felt the whole thing seeping inside her, pushing itself and rubbing against her walls.

Rose moved on the side and held up Edna’s leg.

The silence broke as the two moaned in the union sustained. Rose pushed in steadily while adding more speed each time. Edna was barely moving or moaning after a while as her senses were dulled out in a haze of reluctant pleasure. Her eyes were almost rolled back to the back of her head and her mouth just slipped out streams of her drool. The pink quartz pushed her eight-inch cock deeper and deeper, showing no signs of slowing down. Rose was very entranced with the girl, feeling so much wetness and tightness at once. She got in between Edna’s legs and fucked her faster. The young woman moaned loudly, letting all over her emotions out. Her body was already hot, her breasts firm and swaying rabidly as the Rose Quartz pounded her fat dick into her. All she could think of right now was another load of white rock cum, flowing into her canal and creaming all over her face. 

And sooner or later, the Quartz was moments away from climax.

Rose could feel Edna’s pussy contracting and closing in around her pussy once she came. Edna moaned loudly, almost sounding like a pleasured scream, once she felt the semen pouring into the deeper parts of her vagina and entering her cervix. She went limp. The pink rock smiled and removed herself from her. With that, her penis also reacted downwards with a few post-cum drops oozing out. She then placed Edna’s head into her strong chest while they both laid on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of the series.


End file.
